


Drabble Dump

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Only tagged the main characters, Other, Random drabbles based on song lyrics, The drabbles are from the pov of ocs, Why are you reading this?, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Basically, I have too much free time, Why do I have so much free time?





	1. I'm bleeding out

The crawlers were closing in, trapping us in that alley. The distant echos of gunshots grew near, they had us cornered. My switchblade was slick with crimson, how much of it belonged to them I wouldn't know. Flashlights shone in our faces, blinding us, I felt it as the bullets tore into my legs and I heard the screams that tore from Clem's throat. I watched silently as that madman put a bullet through her head, felt the pull of oblivion at the back of my mind. I couldn't scream, my throat felt clogged by my own blood and my heartbeat pounded in my ears. My eyelids grew heavy and with one last thought on my mind, I allowed the abyss to claim me. 'See ya later Clementine."

-AJ Pierce


	2. Target on my back

Lena Oxton, as Field Lieutenant Sydney Taylor learned early on, had a very low sense of self preservation. Taylor couldn't count the number of times a shot narrowly missed her friend's back because, of course, Oxton had an extreme amount of luck. Taylor was shook out of her thoughts when a missile exploded next to her, locking her mind securely in the present, Sydney thundered after the Overwatch agent, even when the lieutenant received her prosthesis at the start of her career with the British Army, she still struggled to keep up with the energetic woman. A talon operative made the mistake of shooting her left arm, the bullet did nothing other than bounce off the metal (not like it would do much damage anyway). Taylor's world slowed to a halt as she watched a bullet streak towards Tracer's back, throwing herself forward the bullet smashed into the front of Taylor's helmet and the shrapnel flew into her right eye, a bright blue flash being the last thing she would see through that eye.

-Sydney Taylor


	3. First things first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight AU.

She was everything the soldier wanted her to be. Tano was the warrior that her people would be proud of, she seemed fearless on the battlefield, striking down all who would harm her men without second thought. She was confident, rarely faltering when talking to less-than-pleasant beings, or missing a mark in in training. There were qualities which the soldier had no part in, but enjoyed none the less, Ahsoka's quick wit with her friends and comrades rivaled the soldier's with her squad. Tano was often cocky in battle, a trait that was likely picked up from her master. True, Ahsoka was raised away from her people and she spent few years at the temple, but the soldier was proud of the woman, her kind-of-daughter had become, always taking everything as it came and always looking forward. The years passed and the galaxy was thrown into turmoil. The soldier didn't need the force to know when Ahsoka Tano had fallen, but she felt it all the same. The soldier grieved in the military base that was her home, Stalag was always separate from the rest of the galaxy so it was no surprise when no one came to deliver the news of the warrior's demise. The soldier held the twin green lightsabers against the scratched armour, the silver hilts contrasting sharply against the red and black colour scheme. The soldier raised her head and saluted at the stars in the sky, "It was an honour to have known you, Ahsoka Tano, May your soul rest among the stars." The soldier clipped the blades to her belt and sped back home, a place that would never feel the same. 

-Ahrk Ryers


End file.
